


The T is Silent

by kai_kabob



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_kabob/pseuds/kai_kabob
Summary: Hitori Kunmei is hated by her own mother. Finally fed up with her daughter, Hitori's mother gives her up to a man named Watari. Unknowingly getting her little genius of a daughter into something way bigger then ever. Growing up along with a boy much like herself, called L, she learns a lot. Then as people all around the world start dropping like flies, she knows something must be done. But what happens when she finds a weird looking note book on the ground? What happens when she realizes who Kira is? What happens when the one she loves dies? So much happens so, read and find out everything that happens in Hitori's sad little life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this ma’am?” The older man asked the young looking woman. Her name was Kenmei Emiko. She was a single mother with long brown hair and tired looking gray eyes. She stood with her arms crossed staring down at her only child. Of course she was sure. “There is a very good chance that you will never see your daughter again” The woman looked back to the older man named Watari. His face was old and wrinkled but eyes kind eyes stared down at the little girl between them. He was watching in slight amazement at her.

“Of course I’m sure.” The mother replied to Watari in broken Japanese. Half her speak was English and the other half Japanese. Her brown hair was raggedly pulled into a bun on top of her pale face.

“Listen, Emiko, if you need more time to think-” The mother did let Watari finish.

“I’m 100% sure. I don’t want her anymore. She’s too much to put up with. Everyone in her school thinks she’s a freak and I’m tired of having to deal with her!” The mother threw her hands into the air, frustrated and tired. “It’s enough that I’m already a single mother, but she’s just a waste of space. All she does is stay up in her room all day. It’s like she doesn’t even care about me! She is not right in the head.” Emiko’s gray eyes scowled ruefully down at her only daughter.

“So you are one hundred percent sure about this?” Watari asked one last time. He just needed to make sure. That this woman Emiko wasn’t just acting out of sheer emotion. She didn’t seem stable. Even though Watari was old, he could still see the bruises that litter the little girl's arms and legs. He knew what that meant. Still, bringing back someone of this talent would be incredible.

“For the last time, yes I am sure about this.” Emiko’s hard voice staid sternly. Her arms were still tightly crossed against her chest. She wanted this man to take her daughter and leave already.

“Mommy,” The so talked about little girl finally had spoken up. Carefully, the little girl stood up and walked over to her mother. Reaching up, she gently tugged on the hem of Emiko’s sleeve. “Mommy, I finished the puzzle.”

Emiko swatted her hand outwards and struck the cheek of her daughter. “The grown ups are talking Hitori! Just pull it apart and do it again.” Instead of sitting back down to finish her puzzle. Hitori walked over to a chair and sat down. Looking out at Watari and her mother, her gray eyes weren’t even teary. She was used to being hit around. She was tough for her age. Small, but tough.

“Anyways,” Emiko stated looking back to the Watari fellow, but he paid no interest in Emiko anymore.

The old man’s wrinkled eyes stared down at the puzzle the little girl had just finished. Since Emiko and him and already talked quite a bit on the phone and such, he just needed to come down and have a look at the girl. However, he had never imagined this.

Watari had only been sitting in the small living room of the Kenmei family for a mere fifteen minutes. Already, this little girl had finished it. She hadn’t even gotten it until around twelve minutes ago. Not even the star pupil of his had finished it in that amount of time. This girl was very special then. Watari had made up his mind. Hitori would not have to stay here any longer if she did not want to.

“Alright, yes,” Began Watari, clearing his throat. “We will take her in, but first,” Now, Watari walked over to the little girl that had taken up coloring. Glancing up at the old man, no emotion crossed her face. Her gray eyes looked back down at her drawing. Her little pale cheek was still red from her mother’s strong hand. “Hitori?”

At her name being called, the little girl looked up to the old man who was named Watari. “Yes?” Her small voice spoke out from behind long gray bangs. Owlishly she blinked as she stared at the old man.

“Would you like to come and live in a big house with me and other kids like you?” Watari smiled at the little girl. The crayons stopped moving, but Hitori didn’t raise her head. Watari had her full attention.

“Where is this house?” The little girl asked Watari as she stared at her drawing.

“It’s in a place called England. Do you know where that it?” The old man was now seated right across from the silver headed little girl. Still her crayons did not move, instead she nodded her head in agreement. “Are you okay with that?”

Finally the little head of the girl looked up to the old face of Watari. Her eyes briefly flicked to her mother that sat on the couch, drinking. “Mommy won’t be coming right?” English. She had just spoken English. Her gray eyes were wide. Not by fear, Watari noticed, but by excitement. When had she learned English? Could she have pieced it together from her mother’s broken language?

The old man shook his head. “No, I’m afraid where we’re going, your mommy can’t come.” He too replied in English. Now his eyes were caught on the drawing she had been working on. It was a to scale replica drawing of the world. A black star indicated where we were and she had drawn a line in red to England. It looked like a picture from an atlas almost.

A small smile crept onto the little girls thin lips. “Good.” Quietly, and gracefully, Hitori stood up. Once she was standing, she dropped her now broken crayon onto her drawing. “Let’s go.” Her smile poked out from behind her long silver bangs. It was a strange smile, as if she rarely did so.

Running out of the room, she ran up the narrow staircase to presumably gather the things she wanted to bring. Watari stood back up and walked a little ways back to where the puzzle laid untouched on the floor. His tired old eyes stared down at the pitiful disgrace of a mother. She laid her head back with her eyes. The obvious signs of some sort of drug use splayed itself around the veins of her now bare arms. An opened bottle of alcohol was held loosely in her hand. Emiko didn’t seem to notice Watari, or hear his conversation with her daughter.

Personally, Watari didn’t care very much. He was glad that Emiko had so willingly given up her brilliant young daughter. I everything went right, then Hitori could be the one that Watari needed. A sad smile grew across his old face.

Running back down the stairs, Hitori skidded to a halt in front of the door. Her gray eyes looked behind Watari and briefly flashed with sadness. Frowning, Hitori walked over to her drawing. Pulling out the blank paper that had been underneath it, she scribbled something on the back. Then walking over to her mother, she gently placed it on the coffee table by her mother's bare feet.

As Watari led little Hitori to the front door. His eyes caught the note. It read; I left with the man Watari. You won’t ever see me again. Dinner is in the fridge. Don’t die. For some reason, Watari knew that in the back of her mind, Hitori did still care for her mother some what. Although he couldn’t really fathom why a beaten child would. Still, Emiko was Hitori’s mother. He wondered if Hitori really would admit to loving her mother. The only emotion that had broken through Hitori’s face was happiness...Once she found out she was leaving her mother for possibly good.

Turning back to the little girl, her long gray hair was pressed flat to her head by her a navy colored wool hat. Again, her bangs covered a lot of her face from view, but she didn’t seem to mind. A bag was on her back and she had changed into a black coat, leggings, and gray snow boots. Gray mittens poked out of her coats pocket. Her hand was on the door as she turned to make sure Watari would follow. Smiling as he started towards her, Hitori opened the door.

Indeed the old man did. Grabbing his own coat, he pulled it on and followed Little Hitori through the open door and into the snow light. After the door had closed behind them, Emiko sat straight up. Her blurry gray eyes looked around her small house. Good, no sign of her annoying daughter and that old man. He must have taken her. What a relief, Emiko thought to herself.

Sighing, she stood, not completely steady on her feet. As she walked to the kitchen, her bare feet stepped on something. “What the-” She started, but then stopped, eyes wide. It was the puzzle she had stepped on. The longer she stared at it, the more wide her eyes got. No way. How could her daughter…? There was no way.

You see the thing about the puzzle was, it was completely white. There were no pictures to help guide you as you placed it the pieces together. You had to figure it out. That’s what Watari had used to test little Hitori.

Emiko kicked the puzzle across the room. The white chips went flying everywhere. Then, having that not satisfy her anger, she threw the alcohol bottle in her hand. It hit the opposite wall and shattered. Damn, she cursed herself. She could have just passed up a huge opportunity with her genius of a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow poured down around the windows of the black car. Little Hitori stared out through her silver hair at the blackness beyond. Since it was nighttime, the snow made it very hard to see far. It never snowed like this in the part of Japan that Hitori lived. Her wide gray eyes stared, trying to take everything in, while trying to calculate the sizes of the snow drops.

As far as Hitori could tell, they were driving through the woods. She couldn’t see out the front windshield since she wasn’t tall enough, but that didn’t matter to her. If they were in the mountains, there was likely to be only one main road to where ever Watari was taking her. For some unknown reason, the child side of her trusted the old man. He reminded her of a grandpa. She hadn’t ever had a grandpa, so she imagined Watari as such. Still...her gray eyes flicked to the old man in the drivers seat. There was something off about him. Like he had some ulterior motive. Shrugging it off, Hitori turned her wide eyes back to the white flurry outside her window.

After what seemed to be an hour of driving, the car started to slow down. Looking away from the window, Hitori scouted to the middle see, to try and see out the windshield. Getting on her knees, she rose up. In the headlights, she could she a large wrought iron fence being opened from the inside. Once it was opened, Watari rolled the car forwards again. As the car passed the gate, Hitori caught a glimpse of a W on the iron bars.

Looking back to the front, Hitori wondered where exactly Watari was taking her. All he had told her was it would be a place for kids like her. Still, that was vague and could mean a multitude of things. Frowning, the little silver haired girl watched the white snowflakes fly pass the headlights. After a few moments, the snow covered ground gave way to hard packed gravel. It looked like, this section of the driveway had been maintained.

Gazing back out the windshield, Hitori took in what she saw. The car was approaching a large dark mansion. It was obviously very large even though it was hard to tell because of the darkness and snow. Only a few of the lights were on in the windows, but most of them were out. As the car rounded to the front doors, a light flicked on illuminating the steps and doorway. A man in a dark suit and coat stepped out into the night air. As the car stopped, Hitori scooted back to her seat nearest to the mansion.

Patiently, she sat waiting for Watari to come around and open the door for her. Cold wind greeted her pale cheeks and Hitori hopped out of the black car. Her silver hair whipped around her as the snow wetted her black coat. Emotionlessly, her gray eyes looked up at the large dark mansion in front of her. As she stared at one of the darkened windows, something caught her eye. It looked like someone was standing in the darkness watching her. The only reason she could tell was because their shirt was white, so it stood out against the dark curtain behind them. Snow landed in Hitori’s eye, making her blink. When she looked back up, the person was gone.

“Come on, Hitori.” Watari’s gentle voice said above the sound of the wind. He spoke in Japanese. A large gloved hand grabbed her small one. Tearing her gray eyes from the window, she nodded. Watari began walking up the steps of the mansion. In his other hand was her small suitcase. The wind blew Hitori’s hair around her head like a halo. As they neared the top, Hitori stared at the man waiting there. He too was old, but maybe not as old as Watari.

Blinking again because of the snow, Hitori glanced up at Watari. He smiled down at her, and handed her suitcase to the other man. “Alright Hitori, this is Roger, he also works here.”

The large gray eyes of Hitori took in the man named Roger from behind her too long bangs. After practically profiling his personality, she looked back up at Watari. “And where is here exactly?” The cold was numbing her cheeks. She wanted to go inside.

Again, a smile broke across Watari’s face. He reached forward and opened the large front door. “Wammy’s House, an orphanage for gifted children.” He pulled little Hitori through the front doors out of the cold snow. Walking inside, the little silver haired girl gazed around. She had never been in a place so huge. Even though only a few lights were on, she could tell it was a very large entrance room, since the corner disappeared into darkness.

As Watari turned to the left to take her to her new room, Hitori stopped before he could take her. The old man turned around and looked down at the small child. Her large gray eyes shown in the poor lighting. She looked up at the old man. There wasn’t any emotion on her face. She looked slightly shocked, but that was only because of how large her eyes were.

“Why am I at an orphanage if my mother is still alive?” She cocked her head to the side making more silver hair fall in her face.

Glancing at Roger, Watari nodded for him to go and take Hitori’s bag to her room. Then his old looking face looked back down at the little girl. “Well, you see-”

Before Watari could finish his sentence, someone interrupted him. “It’ because she didn’t want you.” A young male voice said from somewhere in the dark. Watari’s eyes widened as he stared down at the little girl before him.

Both Hitori and Watari turned towards where the voice had come from. A small hunched figure walked out of the shadows towards the old man and little girl. A boy, maybe Hitori’s age or a little older walked up to them. He had his hands in his pockets and looked like he was hunched over. Hitori immediately noted his terrible posture, bare feet, the dark sleepless circles under his eyes, and his unruly messy black hair. Pulling her small gray gloved hand from Watari she walked over to the boy.

Watari followed close behind her. He was worried. She didn’t seem like the type of person to smack someone, but who knew. He was also flustered that his young prodigy was outside of his room, where the other kids could see him.

Hitori stood right in front of the black haired boy and looked up into his pale face. His dark eyes had no emotion, nor did his face. He reminded Hitori of herself actually. Practically nose to nose, Hitori’s large gray eyes searched the boys face. He didn’t move back, but let her stare. Stepping back, she had everything she needed. She had perfectly profiled this young boy as well, just like she had done with Watari and Roger.

This black haired boy knew he was brilliant. He didn’t sleep much, by the dark circles under his eyes. His bad posture made Hitori assume he sat in an awkward position for most of the day. And he liked sweets. She could smell it on his breath as he breathed into her face. Although, she wasn’t sure about one thing. She wasn’t sure if he was as smart as her, or if she wasn’t as smart as him.

“Why were you staring down at me from one of the windows when I got here?” Hitori figured it had been this boy since he was wearing a white shirt, and had come down into the entrance hall right when Hitori and Watari where there. That wouldn’t have been a coincidence.

Blinking, the boy didn’t think that she would have said that. He had thought she would have been hurt about his obvious fact. Still, this was Wammy’s house so it wasn’t very surprising. “I was awake, and heard the car pull up. So I looked out. There hasn’t been a new kid for awhile.” The strange boy said matter of factly as he regarded the little girl in front of him.

Now it was his turn to take her in. She was shorter then him. Her long silver hair was pressed to her head by a navy hat and her bangs fell down her face, over her eyes. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold. The boy's dark eyes looked back into the little girls. Her gray eyes were wide, as if she were scared. Only, he could tell she wasn’t. The rest of her face was too blank for any notion of fear. It was more of, her taking absolutely everything in that her eyes landed on.

“Who are you?” The little girl cocked her head to the side as she stared into the dark eyes of the boy in front of her. Why did he remind her so much of herself? She couldn’t exactly tell what it was. He interested her very much.

“I am L.” The black haired boy stated matter of factly.


End file.
